Friends season 12
by DISC JOCKEY DJ
Summary: Season 11 is over and now season 12 debuts. Please R&R.
1. The one with the surprise

Scene opens in central perk with Ross and Rachel sitting next to Monica and Chandler on the couch. Phoebe and Mike sit across from Joey.

Monica: Hey Rachel? Do you still talk to your parents?

Rachel: I haven't talked to them since the wedding.

Briiiiiing Briiiiiing.

Ross: Hello? Oh Hi Dad! What's up.

Jack: Your mom just fell down the stairs and is in the hospital. We are planning on moving to a nursing home when your mom is released. Come on down to the hospital and we'll fill you in on the details.

Ross: Is she all right? And we will be right there.

Jack: Yeah, she's fine.

Monica: What's wrong?

Ross: Mom fell down the stairs and have plans to move into a nursing home when mom is released but they want us there to discuss it.

Monica: Is she all right?

Ross: Yeah she is.

Monica: Let's go then.

Scene opens in Judy Geller's hospital room.

Ross and Monica: We're here!

Judy and Jack: Hi you guys. How are you doing?

Ross and Monica: Good!

Jack: All right Ross and Monica! We have plans to move into a retirement home when Judy is released. the place we plan on moving to is called Shady Shoals.

Ross: Isn't that the name of the retirement home on Spongebob?

Monica: Yeah!

Jack: Who knows, maybe the Mermalayer is still situated at the bottom. Just joking.

Ross: Don't worry you guys, me, Monica, Jack, Erica and Emma can help you guys move in.

Judy: Thanks Ross. What happened to your first son Ben?

Ross: He developed Meningitis at first but then developed Pneumonia. He was on the ventilator and in the ICU before succumbing to his infections five days after being admitted into the ICU.

Jack and Judy: Oh my god that's terrible!

Monica: Yeah it is.

Ross: I know. It's sad he died way to soon but I guess that's a part of life.

After Judy is released, Monica, Ross, Erica, Jack, Jack and Emma head to the Geller house to get all their parent's belongings and move them into the retirement home known as Shady Shoals. Also some shocking news is heard from one of the friends.

Rachel's point of view.

Later that night after Ross came back after helping move his parents into a retirement home we made dinner. I've been having weird cravings lately for certain things. I decided to take a pregnancy test and to my shock it was positive. I got really excited and raced out of the bathroom to tell Ross that I am pregnant.

Rachel: Hey Ross! Guess what?!

Ross: What is it?

Rachel: I'M PREGNANT!

Ross: You are?! That's great honey! Shall we tell the others yet?

Rachel: Not yet. Let's wait until we know it's happening. I'll call my gynecologist and let them know that I will be coming in potentially pregnant tomorrow.

Ross: Ok.

After talking to Ross she calls her gynecologist to let them know about her potential pregnancy. The next day Ross and Rachel head to the doctors for Rachel's checkup and ultrasound.

Nurse: Rachel Green?

Rachel: Coming.

Nurse: Step into this room would you please?

Rachel: Sure thing.

Nurse: So we received a call last night saying you might be pregnant. Is that correct?

Rachel: Yes it is. I was just having strange cravings, and last night decided to take a pregnancy test and it showed it as positive.

Nurse: Ok. We'll do an exam and then an ultrasound to check it out.

Rachel: Ok.

After the exam is over, the ultrasound commences.

Nurse: All right Rachel, I'm gonna place this gel on your belly. It may feel cold so be prepared.

Rachel: Ok.

A few minutes later.

Nurse: The pregnancy test was right, you are pregnant.

Rachel: I can't believe it, I'm actually pregnant!

Ross: I can't believe you're pregnant again. This is just wonderful!

Rachel: I know!

An hour later Ross and Rachel arrive at Monica and Chandler's house with the other three friends following them.

Monica: Did you guys just barge in to my house without letting me know you were here, heck you didn't even knock.

Ross: Oh sorry Monica. Knock Knock!

Monica: Anyways, why are you all here?

Ross: Because me and Rachel have some exciting news to share.

Monica: What is it?

Rachel: I'm pregnant!

Monica: Your what? Pregnant?

Rachel: Yep!

Phoebe: Oh my god, congratulations!

Joey: Congratz you two!

Mike: I'm so happy for you guys!

Chandler: I am too!

Monica: Let's all celebrate with dinner tonight, our treat. I'll see if I can get a reservation at Pasta and More for 6:00

Everyone: Sounds good. See you guys then.

After that Rachel and Ross, Phoebe and Mike and Joey head back to their respective apartments to get ready for dinner.

 **Episode 1 of Friends season 12 is now complete. Enjoy :)**

 **P.S. If you want to check out the previous season then go here s/12014657/1/Friends-season-11**


	2. The one with Rachel's pregnancy part 1

Scene opens at Pasta and More.

Monica and Chandler: Three cheers to Ross and Rachel on another pregnancy!

Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Mike and Joey: Cheers!

Ross and Rachel: Thanks you guys!

Chandler: Here comes our big bowl of spaghetti!

Waiter: Enjoy! Wait a minutes? You guys again? How do we keep running into each other?

Chandler: I thought you worked at the Happy Joe's Pizza Grille in the Quad Cities, why are you here?

Ross: First Steak n Shake, then Happy Joe's Pizza Grille and now here?

Waiter: Yeah, my parents just moved here from the Quad Cities so I decided to follow them.

Ross: Ah ok.

Six months later at the six month ultrasound.

Nurse: All right, time for the ultrasound. I'm gonna again, place some cold gel on your belly and take the ultrasound. And we could also tell you the gender of the baby as well if you'd like?

Ross and Rachel: Sure, you can tell us.

Nurse: Ok.

A few minutes later.

Nurse: All right, the baby's fine and it looks like you're having a boy.

Rachel: We are? That's great!

Ross: Now we have one of each!

Nurse: You guys are all set and can go now.

Rachel: Ok thanks.

Scene opens in Ross and Rachel's apartment with Rachel picking up the phone and calling Monica.

Rachel: Hi Monica! You busy?

Monica: No why?

Rachel: Well, me and Ross are having a boy!

Monica: You are, that's great!

Rachel: Yes it is!

2 and 3/4 months later.

Rachel's point of view.

Towards the end of January, Ross had to go on a business trip for his work which left me lonely for a couple of hours. A couple hours after Ross's departure, I began to have a difficult time breathing which concerned me so I got Monica and we both went to the hospital. They got me situated into a gown and had me sit on the bed while they got the equipment ready. I had a blood pressure cuff on my arm, heart monitor pads on my chest, a pulse-oxymeter on my ring finger and an oxygen mask on my face. Monica called Ross and told him what had happened to me. He was able to reschedule the trip so he could be home with me. I was far enough along for induction but with my health being not so great and my breathing not being great either they held off the induction until I got better. After I got better, they moved me to the delivery room so they could start inducing me for labor. Ross called everyone up to let them know that I was being induced into labor. Along with the induction medication, they inserted pitocin via an IV which made me cringe when they inserted which was what happened when they inserted the induction drugs IV. Once the pitocin got going I noticed an increase in pain thanks to the contractions.

Rachel: Ow Ow Owwwww!

Ross: It's gonna be all right Rachel.

Rachel: I know Ross but the contractions hurt like hell.

Ross: I can imagine.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Ross: Rachel, are you ok? Can you hear me?


	3. The one with Rachel's pregnancy part 2

Ross: What's wrong with Rachel? Why'd her vitals tank like that and why is she unconcious?

Dr: We're gonna do an ultrasound to figure out why. It may be baby related.

A few minutes later.

Dr: Hey Ross, we did an ultrasound and found a pool of blood where the baby's at. It appears the baby may have punctured something meaning the baby is not bleeding.

Ross: When that baby comes out I am grounding it for life. If Rachel dies and the baby survives then I am having the baby tried for murder j/k. Anyway, how do we solve this? Is it as simple as putting Rachel on the ventilator, letting it heal and then getting the baby out or will surgery be needed?

Dr: The baby needs to come out so we can repair the bleed otherwise Rachel will die and then it will only be a matter of time before the baby dies.

Enter waiting room.

Ross: That baby is soo grounded for life!

Monica: And why is that Ross? Isn't that a little harsh for a newborn?

Ross: I was just kidding on that but the baby caused Rachelto have some internal bleeding.

Monica: Oh my god that's terrible. Now I understand the punishment a little more clearly but is still harsh. Will the baby have to come out or is this something that Rachel will have to be put on the ventilator, let it heal and then get the baby out?

Ross: The baby will have to come out to fix the bleeding.

Rachel is then wheeled out of the delivery room and taken to the operating room. A healthy baby boy under the name Thomas is born at 1:45 PM. Rachel is then fixed up and taken to the ICU to recover where she is hooked up to IV's giving her blood and an oxygen mask to assist Rachel's breathing.

One hour later.

Rachel: Ross?

Ross: Rachel? Is that you?

Rachel: Yeah. What happened to me? Why is there a clear plastic dome over my face?

Ross: That's your oxygen mask. The baby caused some bleeding so they had to deliver the baby and get the bleeding to stop. They've got IV's containing blood attached to you to replenish the blood you lost. You were doing great and then you just lost consciousness all of a sudden and it had me freaked out.

Rachel: I was unconscious?

Ross: Uh huh!

Rachel: Wow!

Rachel then fought to stay awake but fell asleep due to the stress put on her body from the illness, the pregnency and the internal bleeding. A few hours later, Rachel was more alert and wanted to hold her new son. Rachel was released from the hospital the next day while the baby came home the day after Rachel.

Rachel: Emma, your baby brother is here!

Emma: He is? Let me hold him for a few if you guys don't mind?

Rachel: Yeah sure but be careful as the baby's organs and bones are mirroed copies of yours meaning if the baby breaks a bone, you break that same bone or if the baby is brain dead, you become brain dead as well. If the baby dies then you die as well. We did this experimental procedure so we wouldn't have to pay for my hospital stay.

Emma: So what your saying is that if the baby were to die from SIDS I would also die from SIDS as well since the baby is somehow relying on my body/bones/organs to survive. I highly doubt this procedure even exists.

Ross: It does not. It's your mom trying to trick you and it almost worked.

Rachel: Yes it did.


	4. The one with the arrest

**Updated the story with some more lines to make it longer**

Scene opens at the coffee house with Ross, Rachel, Monica and Chandler on the couch. Emma, Jack and Erica sit on the floor while Phoebe and Mike sit across from Joey.

Gunther: Today will be the coffee shops last day of operation before it is torn down and rebuilt into an even bigger coffee house with more space especially since 4 out of 6 of you guys have kids. Because of this, all your guys coffee is on me. In the meantime I have a temporary shop set up just down the road.

Monica: Thanks for letting us know. Do you know how long it will take?

Gunther: three months to six months probably.

Monica: Ok.

Rachel: Glad there's a temporary shop set up so we don't go through coffee withdrawal.

Ross: Yeah. Did you know we've been coming to this coffee shop for twenty-two years?

Monica: Yeah we have been haven't we.

After the final customer is served, the coffee shop is closed and the demolition process begins. Four months later, the new coffee shop opens up with all seven of the friends cutting the ribbon with their children in attendance.

Gunther: Would you guys like to cut the rope?

Rachel, Monica, Ross, Chandler, Joey, Phoebe and Mike: Sure!

Gunther: The new Central Perk is now open.

Emma: Mom, why is this place so special?

Rachel: It's where me, your dad, Aunt Monica, Uncle Chandler, Phoebe, Mike and Joey hang out and have been doing so for twenty-two years. I even had a job here but quit nineteen years ago to move into fashion.

Emma: Oh wow.

Jack and Erica: I had no idea that this place was so special to you guys.

Monica: Yep. This is also the place where I ran into Emma's mom Rachel when she ran away from her first fiancee Barry.

Emma: Rachel was dating other people?

Monica: Yep. But all that was when she relied on her father's money and believed in marrying someone rich but then came to her senses and backed off from that.

Rachel: Yes I did.

After Rachel's maternity leave was up, she returned to work at New York Cable.

Briiiing Briiiing

Rachel: Hello?

Waiter: Hi, I accidentally dumped an entire bottle of h4o on my cable box, could I get a new one please?

Rachel: Yeah sure. Wait a minute, are you that waiter who had the job at Steak n Shake, Happy Joes Pizza Grille and now at Pasta and More?

Waiter: Yep.

Rachel: I hope you know that h4o is illegal here now so if anyone hears me and reports you, don't come crying to me when they arrest you.

Waiter: I had no idea.

Rachel: Yep. What's your address?

Waiter: Blah Blah Blah, Blah street.

Rachel: Ok, I'll have a new one sent out as soon as possible!

Waiter: Ok.

911 operator: What's your emergency?

Rachel's Boss: A guy has illegal h4o.

911 operator: What's the address?

Rachel's Boss: Blah Blah Blah, Blah street.

911 Operator: Ok. We'll have police dispatched soon.

Rachel's Boss: Ok.

After an oddball day at work Rachel heads home.

News reporter: We are outside of a house on Blah Blah Blah, Blah street as we watch the arrest of the guy named Tom here. You might know him as the former waiter at Steak n Shake. After the h4o incident there, he moved to East Moline, Illinois and got a job at Happy Joes Pizza Grille in Davenport Iowa before moving back to New York city and getting a job at Pasta and More.

Rachel: Oh my god, I can't believe this.

Ross: Is that the waiter we had at Steak n Shake, Happy Joes Pizza Grille and Pasta and More?

Rachel: Yep, and I was actually on the phone with him with a cable related question.

Ross: Interesting.

Rachel: Yep.

After the waiter that the gang keeps running into is arrested, he is sentenced to twenty years in prison.

Scene opens in Central Perk Coffee house. Rachel, Ross, Monica and Chandler sit on the couch, Phoebe and Mike sit on the love-seat with Joey sitting across from them and Jack, Erica and Emma sit on the couch across from their parents.

Erica: This place is nice and huge.

Emma: Yeah, it is. It is definitely bigger than the old coffee house for sure.

Jack: Hard to believe our parents have been coming here for twenty-two years.

Erica and Emma: I know right.

Rachel: Hey Monica?

Monica: Yeah Rach?

Rachel: Have you ever had to wear an oxygen mask before?

Monica: Tons of times with the most recent being when I was giving birth to our daughter Jennifer.

Rachel: Wow, that's a lot.

Monica: Yeah, it is.

Rachel: Have you ever had a tube put down your throat with a hose attached to it to help you breathe?

Monica: Tons of times. I hate how you can't talk with it in.

Rachel: I know right? I actually had an identical twin sister named Julie who died when I was fifteen.

Monica: You did?

Rachel: Yeah. She had really horrible asthma with each attack requiring the use of a nebuliser (Her inhaler worked for some attacks but not for all of them) which meant blowing away money on a new nebuliser treatment kit more times than the average asthmatic kid/adult. One day she began to have a severe asthma attack that required hospitalization. My parents called 911 and the ambulance came to pick up my sister Julie. I rode with her in the ambulance while my parents, Jill and Amy followed suite with the car. In the ambulance, Julie's vital signs worsened and the decision was made to intubate her (Which involved the tube going in her throat) Once at the hospital, they took her straight to the ICU without delay. They took a chest x-ray and discovered that my sister had a collapsed lung. A chest tube was inserted to get the lung re-inflated but the doctor said that Julie would need a lung and very soon or otherwise she wouldn't survive if they waited any longer. They found a transplant but a huge snowstorm delayed the transportation of the lung. When the lung arrived, Julie was very weak and may not survive the surgery. They took her into the OR and the surgery was successful but between her body rejecting the lung and her already weak body, Julie died the next day.

Monica: Oh my god! That's terrible! Why didn't you tell us this before?

Rachel: Because I did not want to talk about it but felt it was appropriate to talk about it now.

Joey: Did I tell you guys I got engaged to my girlfriend Angelina and have plans to get married.

Monica: No, but congratulations you guys.

Everyone else: Yeah, congratulations!


End file.
